Our Hearts Ignite, Love is Our Resistance
by when the lights go out
Summary: -"Love will be our resistance," he whispered into her ear. "I'll never let you go." Dramione. Oneshot.


_Is your secret safe tonight?_  
_ And are we out of sight?_  
_ Or will our world come tumbling down?  
__Will they find our hiding place?_  
_ Is this our last embrace?_  
_ Or will the walls start caving in?_

Hermione Granger stepped into an empty and abandoned classroom. It was dark now; way past curfew. The shadows bounced off the walls, created by the moonlight that only seemed to fill half of the room. She looked around, searching for the the person that she was supposed to meet here. She eyed every shadow, wanting, hoping, _wishing_, that he would be here already, waiting for her to show up. And that's when she saw those cold, silvery eyes boring into her own, right in front of her.

She took a step back in surprise.

"You scared the bloody shit out of me!" she whisper-shouted.

He chuckled at her, stepping out into the moonlight where she could lay her eyes upon him.

"You know that I love you," he whispered into her ear, wrapping his strong arm around her small waist. She smiled back at him, placing her arms around his neck and pulling his face down to kiss her gently. Her lips were soft and luscious against his thin and pale ones, but she didn't mind; they fit perfectly together, like they were made for each other. She pushed him against the wall, placing her hands underneath his shirt so that she could feel his chiseled chest. They could be seen in a tight embrace against a wall, kissing each other passionately. They were poring their heart and soul into the kiss, breaking only to breath; passion being created with each breath they took. Hermione's warm, brown eyes bore into Draco's cold, silver ones. She could see the warmth and love through the fury and passion behind those cruel, but beautiful, pointed features. He could feel the love and passion under her curly, brown waves that rolled down her back.

A sudden loud noise from outside the door startled the both of them and they retreated from the others' embrace.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back before she fled through the darkness.

They both knew the consequences of getting caught together. They didn't want their relationship to be something that ruined things between them and their friends -- who knew nothing of this secret romance.

_It could be wrong, could be wrong_  
_ But it should've been right_  
_ It could be wrong, could be wrong_  
_ Let our hearts ignite_  
_ It could be wrong, could be wrong_  
_ Are we digging a hole?_  
_ It could be wrong, could be wrong_  
_ This is outta control_

They smiled at each other briefly as they walked into the Grand Hall. Draco was surrounded by Slytherins, as always, and his smile turned into a sneer as hers faded into a grimace. He bumped into her, pushing her against Luna Lovegood.

"Watch where you're going, Mudblood," he sneered.

Her nose crinkled in disgust.

"You're the one who was in my way," she replied logically.

He nearly smiled at her, but instead he caught himself and also crinkled his nose in disgust.

"You'll get my robes filthy, Granger," he said to her."I'll pull a nasty trick on you if you don't watch out next time."

She shot him a warning look. He knew better than to call her anything other than 'Mudblood' like he had been doing for all of these years.

"Stupid ferret, tricks are for kids!" she smirked. Before he could reply, she walked into the Grand Hall and took her seat at the Gryffindor table in between Ron and Harry, her two best friends. He always laughed at her muggle jokes and she didn't want him to laugh in front of a group of Slytherins; people could find out about them if they weren't careful. She ate her breakfast, thinking about their last embrace. Oh, how she loved being held in his strong, lean, arms. She watched him as he walked into the room, looking like nothing short of royalty. As he sat down, his silver eyes met her brown ones and they shared a secret smile like there was nothing in the world that would be able to tear them apart.

"Hermione?" Harry shook her shoulder.

"Huh?" she asked.

"What were you staring at?" he asked her.

"Me? Oh, nothing. I was just...thinking, daydreaming, whatever you want to call it," she replied.

"About what? You seemed pretty out of it," Ron told her.

"Love," she answered wistfully.

Ron and Harry looked at each other and shared a look.

_Girls,_ they thought, rolling their eyes.

"Are you in love with someone, 'Mione?" Ron inquired, following her gaze to the Slytherin table.

She caught his gaze and quickly turned to face him, whipping his face with her brown locks.

"Ouch!" he muttered.

"Sorry," she said sincerely. "I...uh, was just reading a book and was thinking about how beautifully the characters seemed to be made for each other."

"Weren't they?" Harry asked. "They _were _from a book after all."

"Oh yeah," she replied. "Well, love is...it's just lovely, isn't it?"

"I suppose," he replied, confused.

"Especially the forbidden kind," she told him.

Hermione knew that the kind of love she shared with Draco was wrong, but she couldn't help it. No matter how hard she tried to fight it, she found that she couldn't escape it. Her heart seemed to ignite whenever he came near; it was like he was drawing the love and passion from her heart and soul and feeding on it. They were probably both digging a hole for themselves, but it was their passion that was driving them.

_It's so wrong, it's right, _she told herself.

_ It could be wrong, could be wrong_  
_ It could never last_  
_ It could be wrong, could be wrong_  
_ Must erase it fast_  
_ It could be wrong, could be wrong_  
_ But it could've been right_  
_ It could be wrong, could be..._

Soon. They must see each other soon. It had been too long now, almost two weeks without kind words to each other. It seemed as if part of their love had faded just a little the past few weeks, driving the pair farther apart from each other and closer to the people that they belonged with; the ones that society had placed them with.

_The tower, just past midnight. I need to talk to you.  
_

She received his owl just after 11 at night. She had missed him ever so much, but she knew that they wouldn't last. They shouldn't have been together this long in the first place. _This would be the last time, _she told herself. _After this, I'm done. This is so wrong, it's not even right anymore. But I need to see him, just one last time._

This she promised herself. She wouldn't allow herself to be hurt by him. Yes, she had seen him flirting that that dog-faced Pansy Parkinson at the Slytherin table this morning. Perhaps he was getting bored of her. Perhaps he didn't love her. Perhaps this was the end of something that should have never even begun.

Perhaps...

_ Love is our resistance_  
_ They keep us apart and they won't stop breaking us down_  
_ And hold me, our lips must always be sealed_

They stared at each other, one needing the other more than they would know in the weeks to come.

"I..." he started, pain masked behind his silver eyes.

"What did you want me here for?" she asked him.

"I..." he tried again. "I'm a Death Eater."

"What?" she asked again, quite unsure whether or not she had hear correctly.

"I'm so sorry. I meant to tell you sooner, but...it wasn't a choice! They were going to kill my mother," he told her, his eyes pleading for forgiveness.

She stared at him, without making a move or letting a sound escape her lips.

"Hermione," he whispered.

"I...was not expecting that," she replied. Her brown eyes looked up into his silver ones; filled with pain and unanswered questions. "Does this mean...the end of...us?"

He stared at her, quite unsure of how to answer. He remembered those passion filled nights, the secret smiles they shared, this forbidden love that they each harbored deep within their hearts.

"I know what I want Hermione," he said to her. "Do you?"

She nodded.

"I want you," she whispered, her voice barely audible.

He smiled.

His pale, thin lips brushed against hers, like the ghost of a kiss.

"Love can be our resistance," he whispered in her ear. "I'll never let you go."

_Quell your prayers for love and peace  
You'll wake the thought police__  
We can hide the truth inside_


End file.
